


The Algorithm of Shy Confessions

by 1117



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Funny, Humor, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, i tried making this funny but like...im the last person you should trust, istg the amount of sass i put in this au is rooftop high, it’s getting worse cuz im laughing at my own jokes, uhm...i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1117/pseuds/1117
Summary: “Is itthatobvious that I have a crush on Yeonjun?” Soobin sighs for the nth time, feeling too distracted by his friends to even focus back on his notebook.“Ohnowyou’re finally admitting that you have a crush on him.” Beomgyu wiggles his eyebrows, “no shit, hyung, I think even the guarding husky in front of our school gates know about it, too.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. about time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, welcome to my first txt au :>
> 
> i usually write ateez but realize that ive never rlly written anything txt except for giving them a lil cameos in my atz aus (sobs yes this is embarrassing but im also a moa and i dont talk abt them enough) so this is my first attempt sailing the yeonbin’s cruise ship :D
> 
> this will probably be a short story only, i still have other on-going aus to work on ahahaha...

“What is that?” Beomgyu points at the top of Soobin’s scalp, tilting his head.

“What?”

“That thing on your head.”

“What thing on my head?” The library is packed with almost _everyone_ he has the same classes with before, frightening over the midterm week coming in three days. For the majority, other students have been lingering since the early morning with gallons of coffee and uncomprehending grumbles, looking like the beginning of the Netflix series Kingdom. Basically: _Death, Zombie-like Death_ , and Soobin luckily got himself a table two hours earlier after climbing up the spot like his rent dues tomorrow. “I don’t see anything?”

“Oh, nothing, it’s just bubbles of depression because _someone_ is stupidly in love _and_ jealous that his crush is sitting with someone else.” Beomgyu purposely whirls his head toward the location of a couple sitting at two tables away from them. It can be anytime during the day, but the man just has to pick _now_ as the time to diss Soobin and his pathetic life.

And he gets it; Beomgyu’s just concerned over him. They have been attached by the hips since kindergarten. He _gets_ it. Really.

But if only he can shut up for one second, Soobin would appreciate that a lot; thank you very much.

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have a crush?” Soobin huffs offendedly, burying his head back to the half-written chemistry note that he can't even recall inscribing earlier. 

“I didn’t say it was you? Why? Did I hit the bullseye?”

The older man puts his pen down, glaring at his friend in irritation.

“Remind me, why am I your friend again?”

“Cuz, my MBTI, is C.U.T.E., and you love me too much to resist.”

_Touché._

“Actually, lemme withdraw the friendship card. I kinda regret being your friend.” The three of them-Beomgyu, Huening Kai, and him have gathered this morning so they can cramp-study for this monster of a test next Tuesday. And he is anything close to ready. He glues a sticky note of the definition of ‘aliphatic hydrocarbon’ onto his textbook and grabs a highlighter.

Professor Ahn will definitely include this one inside the test. It looks complicated.

Beomgyu gives no concern over Soobin's threat. After all, it is all barks but no bites. “Too late, giant. It’s been over a decade for your wish to be undone, I’m literally your mom’s favorite child.”

“And you are literally the pain in my ass.”

Huening Kai wrinkles at the vivid imagery, arranging his notebook with a foul taste on his tongue, “Ew, no. We don’t need any PTSD here, I’m going to puke.”

“See, Soobin-hyung, you made Hyuka want to puke; I demand some compensation.”

Soobin snorts by the conclusion, “Why would I have to pay you compensation when it’s Kai, the uncomfortable one? That makes no sense.”

“And neither is your hesitation toward confessing to your crush.”

Now. He loves Beomgyu, really. But why does his friend have to be so _rude_?

“Gyu, listen. I thought we are already done with this conversation.”

The latter sighs in exasperation. 

“No, we are not. I’m still bitter about it. Like, every morning as I wake my ass up, you will stick right beside me like Deluxe Gorilla glue and rant about Mr. Oh-so-Perfect for twenty-five on eight, but suddenly because he has someone next to him this whole week, you begin to act like my neighbor’s grandpa. C’mon now, stop being so moppy.”

“Asshole.” Soobin flips his notebook into a middle part, opening an empty new page. “This is why nobody likes you.”

“Incorrect, you do.” Beomgyu confidently says, “And that is why I’m here to let you know that I’m still your best friend, and it’s not the end of the world.” He shakes his head after double-checking his words, “Not _yet_.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Soobin drops all of his stuff on the table now, clearly is displeased with this conversation, which literally it’s Beomgyu who makes him into the main character.

“Obviously, go talk to him? Hello? It’s been five months, good sir. Even if Yeonjun is oblivious about you, I’m pretty sure the whole school already knew about your little crush. It’s kinda apparent, not gonna lie.”

“Why would the whole school know about my crush?”

“For obvious reasons, you have me as someone who majors in Communication and Media Studies. I need to release my stress by ranting sometimes, too, you know?”

“By talking about my life story??? Beomgyu, what the hell?!” The taller man growls, almost gaining attention from the people surrounding him. The librarian lady walks by and gives him a ‘shh,’ which he sheepishly smiles in return.

Huening Kai secretly reaches his bag of chips inside his neon-colored Nike package after the librarian passes them, puts a manufactured dry potato slide inside his mouth, munching, and watching the two of his friends like it is none of his business.

“I mean, come one now, dude. You have been digging inside your turtle shell for too long. Stop being a pussy. The audiences would like to see a new episode with some different outcomes.”

Soobin rolls his eyes.

Beomgyu returns the stare, inspecting his friend with hints of offensiveness, because hey! This is Choi Beomgyu they are talking about, the best Cupid in their university, “What? Seriously, talk to him, let him notice you. I don’t know, show him your dimples or something, and maybe he will fall in love with you in a blink.”

“You gotta give him more props than this, hyung. I don’t think Soobin-hyung is extroverted enough for this.” Huening Kai pipes in, grabbing a root beer can inside his bag this time.

Just how many snacks the kid hides in there, Soobin wonders sometimes.

“At least he should try. The new dude doesn’t look to be that much of a threat.” Beomgyu shrugs, peering his eyes at the two animated talkers from fifteen feet away.

“What threat? What are you guys talking about?” Taehyun sets his backpack down, pulling out his Macbook.

“Yo, Tae.” Beomgyu raises his hand to greet, “how was the club activity?”

“Boring, as always.” Taehyun responds dryly, turning on the power of his laptop, “got out early today. We don’t really do much with how everyone is busy with their midterms, understandable, though.” 

“Sucks,” Beomgyu clicks his tongue, “but that’s perfect because we are in the middle of an important discussion right now.” He pulls Taehyun toward his seat, “I’m trying to convince Mr. Choi here to finally man up and get a dicking.”

“Contexts, contexts, contexts.” Taehyun hums, seemingly interests with the (pretty much clickbait) title, “I think I need more information than that. Who’s the lucky one?”

“You know who. He needs another Choi to balance his plain lifestyle out. I bet with my two nuts he will no longer be the same Choi Soobin after confessing his love. Except, he is our _current_ Choi Soobin so…so far, I don’t really have many expectations from him.” He sighs dramatically, and Soobin scoffs.

“I didn’t even ask you to do anything.”

“Another Choi?” Taehyun raises his brows, questioning. Letting a swift scan inside his brain to determine exactly who Beomgyu is implying.

“You mean…Choi Yeonjun?”

“Ding dong daeng. Someone gives him a cookie.” Beomgyu claps his hands.

“Is it _that_ obvious that I have a crush on Yeonjun?” Soobin sighs for the nth time, feeling too distracted by his friends to even focus back on his notebook.

“Oh _now_ you’re finally admitting that you have a crush on him.” Beomgyu wiggles his eyebrows, “no shit, hyung, I think even the guarding husky in front of our school gates know about it, too.” 

Huening Kai unhelpfully nods next to him.

Soobin is reconsidering putting up a new best friend hiring application on an electric pillar nearby.

“Now, all we need is a little push,” Taehyun voices, considering the nonexistent possibilities of Soobin actually comes toward the pink-haired man and confessing his love. Soobin gulps nervously.

He spins around briefly, locating the sitting couple that is still talking to each other, watching them.

Yeonjun, who is smiling at something the stranger says, beaming with all teeth showing, and it makes Soobin’s stomach squirms restlessly. He aspires to make the pink-haired man smile like that, too. He doesn’t want to admit that he is jealous, but that is exactly what he’s feeling right now. Jealous.

In a quick moment, though, as Soobin still stares at the two, Yeonjun has laughed, unconsciously turns his head to Soobin’s direction, then he abruptly pauses. Soobin almost thinks that he must have done something wrong until Yeonjun smiles again, but this time is a bright, friendly grin, waving at him.

Taken aback by the action, Soobin awkwardly smirks in a shy manner, and then he returns his gaze to his friends.

The three of them observe him the whole time, begin to coo at the way his ears have started turning red, poking his cheeks teasingly.

Soobin swats their hands away in embarrassment.

He really wants to reconsider putting a ‘hiring-new-best-friends’ application on a nearby electric pillar now.

So much for a little push, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly went all out with beomgyu’s sassiness and nobody can stop me for that hhh


	2. we’ve been waited long enough

They have a plan. 

They really do. And Soobin does try to do his best in whatever said plan is until it all scrambled like morning breakfast eggs and smacks him right onto his head.

They have an _awful_ plan.

Beomgyu declares to begin it a few days ago when he is still sweating the hell out of his back because of the chemistry midterm; the fact that the kid is a complete devil to Soobin’s sufferings doesn’t help, either.

Basically, Beomgyu is the one college student that everyone despises for his excellent memory.

Beomgyu is also a smartass so he never worries about studying for _himself_.

So, leaving behind his notebook and shoulders of stress about the upcoming midterm week, Soobin’s group of friends resolve to haul him out from his turtle shell, or whatever Beomgyu has metaphorically used against him.

He resists, and they insist, which leaves to, in the end, Soobin regrets his life decisions all over again.

The plan is that Yeonjun and Beomgyu attend the same Interpersonal Communication course, so Beomgyu will switch a class with Soobin just for that one day. Luckily, the professor only checks their attendance through the students themselves instead of calling out their names. Soobin, with his “once and for all” chance like how Beomgyu implies, just have to go to class a bit later than everyone else but not later than the instructor so he can snatch a seat as close to Yeonjun as possible.

It is a big class, about a hundred students. Beomgyu said they have to group up for a presentation, and the professor prefers to choose groups as whoever sits close to one another.

It is as easy as that.

So there he is, looking up and down like a creep by the entrance hall, pretending that he is waiting for someone (technically, he _is_ ) and playing with his phone. He tries to make himself look natural, with one hand in a pocket and everything. But his height sometimes is a disadvantage when it comes to solemn matters that, no, instead of being hidden, which is what he is trying to do, Soobin pops out of the screen like a sore thumb.

Soobin can hear Hyuka’s whisper from a wall next to him (“he looks kinda sus, though.”), and he squints his eyes knowingly, turning around to the sound.

Three bobs of heads immediately pull back and away from his sight. Now, great. His friends are _stalking_ him.

But before he can even walk toward them and interrogate the suspects, a laughing sound passes by him along with a group of people, and Soobin stops his track.

The laugh is objectionably familiar- as if he has tattooed it inside his head for five months already (well, _duh_ ) but can’t even dare to approach it. He spins around, looking at the moving pink hair with a pretty smile, and blushes unknowingly. He can hear Beomgyu’s scoff from behind.

Fixing his backpack on the shoulders, Soobin turns around, staring at his friends one last time in exasperation as they all raise their thumbs, rooting for the positive upshot of his mission. And he laments.

_Go big or go home, I guess._

Soobin timidly paces inside, scanning Yeonjun and his friends already circling in the back, screaming and fooling around. Then one of his friends throws a note from Yeonjun’s hands, and the other catches it, leaving a frustrated but scoffing pink-haired man as he is pestering them to return. They are as loud as a market, but nobody appears to be bothered because it is still ten minutes before class.

“Yah! Changbin, give it back.” Yeonjun whines, wanting to use his height as an advantage, but the two friends beside him have gripped the man down like Home Depot’s large-sized nails. Soobin notices one of them is the same guy who has sat with Yeonjun in the library.

The guy who is holding the note laughs, pulling out the content inside the message paper, and teases, “you know at some point in your life, you still have to confess, right? Or do you want me to do the honor for him?”

“Changbin, I’m gonna kill you for this,” Yeonjun shouts, reaching toward the table so he can push his friends away.

“Try me,” Changbin says, and all of his friends start chuckling, then by the time Yeonjun almost lunges near the paper, he recognizes someone approaching them and freezes.

Well, Soobin doesn’t know what the uproar is about, but he still gets himself a seat, like Beomgyu told, as close to Choi Yeonjun as possible.

Changbin notices the sudden subtleness from his friend, staring through his gaze, questioning. “Yo, what with that silence, dude? You there- _Oh._ ”

Soobin perceives Changbin’s stare on him, even from Yeonjun’s friends and Yeonjun himself, tilting his head in confusion. Is there something on his face? Is it evident that he is trying to approach them? Has Yeonjun noticed Soobin’s poor-proof plan already? For an unknown reason, his ears begin to burn like that one time when Hyuka touched a hot, boiling kettle on _purpose_.

But what strange is that Yeonjun also blushes while eyeing him.

Soobin decides not to question it.

He turns to the front, pulling out Beomgyu’s notebook. Honestly, he doesn’t have to do anything, Beomgyu even assured him that he already knew what the next lessons are about, and something ugly and sour formulated inside Soobin’s abdomen. Smart people sure built differently.

He doesn’t get to make a move at the pink-haired man, though. The professor walks in and began their lesson.

As Beomgyu predicted (once again, _the man is built different_ ), they get into a group of five for a Powerpoint presentation, and Soobin is in charge of the work cites (it is Beomgyu’s task, realistically speaking). He draws his chair toward the group of people who are as awkward as him, begins his first words of the day aside from his friends this morning.

Partly, he wants to clear away Huening Kai’s accusation of him being an introvert, but seriously, though. Nothing is wrong with that; his friends are just dramatic.

But as a chicken as Soobin has been all these months, he can’t even initiate at least a ‘hi,’ of course, Yeonjun is much _much_ braver and leading the group project like the man he is.

“So, why are you in this class? I’m pretty sure I would have noticed if you registered since the beginning of the semester.” Yeonjun starts the conversation. It makes Soobin realize that this is their first time interacting like normal human beings, not Soobin hiding in a bush and checking him out or anything.

“Oh, uh, I’m not in this class, actually. I’m here for my friend, he didn’t feel well this morning, so I’m here to take notes for him.” 

“Oh, wow.” Yeonjun widens his eyes, ostensibly being surprised by the words, “You are very kind.”

“Uh...Thanks, I guess.” Soobin rubs his nape shyly.

“Who is your friend, by the way?” Yeonjun asks again, seemingly interests in Soobin’s appearance in the class, “I mean, not to pry or anything, just wondering.”

“Yeah, all good. You know Choi Beomgyu?”

“Choi Beomgyu? Oh! The ace student with chestnut-looking hair? For sure, everyone here knows him.” Yeonjun peaks up in acknowledgment, “I’m surprised that he even makes someone go and take notes for him. He doesn’t look like the type to even need notes.”

 _How funny._ Soobin laughs inwardly. _I’m surprised, too._

Regardless of how much the latter begins the chat, that is it, though. They don’t push anything beyond the small talk, and both incompetently focus on their given assignment because Soobin is too much of a clam to talk and Yeonjun, for some reason, gets too apprehensive about continuing. In the end, a big ass elephant is floating in the room. Yeonjun’s friends glance at the two, secret words hidden behind their eyes.

Somewhere between the hours, as they all typing words inside the shared file on each of their electronic devices, Wooyoung (which Soobin finally learned the name after a brief introduction earlier), also is the same one who has sat with Yeonjun at the library, starts to jab Yeonjun on the shoulder, and whispers something. The man scoffs at the idea, then shakes his head, replies with what Soobin can catch as “Stop, you are making him uncomfortable.”

“Him or you.” Wooyoung snorts, pokes a pen onto Yeonjun’s cheek.

“Dude, why you gotta be such a dick to me every day,” Yeonjun pushes his arm, and the man giggles, “I’m helping you, dipshit. If you guys ended up being a thing, you owe me a meal.”

A sudden smacking sound vibrates through the group table, and Soobin finally checks up from his laptop, confuses by the action. Yeonjun slams his pen on Wooyoung’s textbook out of annoyance, and Wooyoung smiles cheekily, leaning in to squish his friend’s face, then delivers a sunken kiss on the side of Yeonjun’s cheek. As if he can suck all of the skin away.

Soobin halts his typing at the act.

_Oh._

So…

They must be a thing.

Soobin detects a shocking expression on Yeonjun, who gazes at his friend with murdered eyes and then turns to look at Soobin as if he wants to explain the situation, but he ends up saying nothing.

How _ridiculous_. Soobin chuckles to himself because explain what? What does Yeonjun even have to explain to him? They aren’t anything close to the word “close,” pretty much strangers at this point. Maybe leveled up to barely-acquaintances earlier because of the little interaction.

There are too many thoughts run by his eyes to realize how distressed Soobin has looked. Soobin swallows a lump in his throat, feeling too suffocated to sit there. He stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom.

Maybe this is why Soobin has never dared to make a move; he is a literal hermit with an uninteresting lifestyle, and more specifically, an introvert. Soobin probably wouldn’t want to play with himself, either. It is almost as a fever dream to have Yeonjun pay attention to him. _The_ famous, self-sufficient, and wonderful Choi Yeonjun.

Maybe he won’t stand a chance again any of the pink-haired man’s friends; Yeonjun is in his own league.

All this time that Soobin has expected himself to have more gall and confess, it seems like he was a step late. Yeonjun is already taken. Soobin probably won’t stand a chance against someone like Wooyoung. Wooyoung is Yeonjun’s friend, and Soobin is a nobody. He meekly exhales with the external pressure from his stress that is punching through his brain nerves. His mood decreases like expired ice-cream on the coldest day. 

Soobin thinks he’s so naïve.

He just wants to be left alone for now, running out of the classroom without his bag and belongings. The young man walks straight to the bathroom stalls.

It doesn’t help him when the three shadows hiding by the corner instantly reach out and grab him by the side. Soobin yelps pathetically.

“How was it? Why are you getting out of class so early? I thought it’s supposed to end at 3.”

Seriously, _why_ are they still here? Don’t they have better things to do?

Soobin grumbles, not answering the question. Instead, he pushes them away and rushes straight to his designated location.

“W—wait, hey, hey! Hyung, where are you going-“ Beomgyu tries to call him back but to no avail, as the taller man minds no words from his friends.

* * *

“Dude, see. I told you he also likes you!” Wooyoung punches Yeonjun on the shoulder, “he looks at you like sunshine can fall out from your ass, and I swear that his gaze looks exactly like how San was looking at me when we were still in high school.”

“Well, that’s comforting hearing it from you.” Yeonjun huffs bitterly, “Except for the fact that you are digging my grave, and it seems like he won’t return anytime soon. He hates me now.”

“He won’t, doubt it.” Changbin scoots near them, “man looks too soft to do that.” 

Youngtaek drags his chair toward Yeonjun’s table, asking like the devil he is, “so are you going to confess or not?”

Yeonjun shoos him in distress, “Oh, shut up.”

* * *

Soobin scolds at his phone, seeing the twentieth missed calls of the day from you-know-who. He has been digging a hole inside the bathroom for over an hour already, and maybe his stomach does grumble once in a while; Soobin clearly does not want to communicate with the crazy puppies outside of the toilet stall.

Again.

Beomgyu calls him again, and Soobin is _this_ close to throwing his phone away, but it’s a monthly installment, and he still has three months left to end the contract. Soobin heaves a sigh, defeated. He picks up the call.

“What is it?”

“Wha- Oh for the loving God, tell me where the fuck are you!” He pushes the speaker away from him, refraining from having an ear infection, and maybe going deaf after this call.

“Somewhere.” He dryly responds.

“Is where?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Well, excuse you. Why do I care? Because I’m your friend and you are sad, and you have been missing for an hour, and I’m worried!” Beomgyu growls into the phone. Like actually _growling_.

“Just...Just give me a moment.” Now, now. His friends are making him feel bad. They are supposed to let him stay depressed for a bit more. Soobin isn’t born emotionless.

“No. Get out of your ass hole. I don’t care how depressed you are. You’re literally sad for no damn reason, goddamn it. Get out of wherever you are and get your ass here.”

Soobin doesn’t want to respond to that. So, he stays quiet.

“Oh, come on now. Don’t play Tom and Jerry with me, hyung. Go out and talk to him. Like, I am desperate to tell you the magic word if you keep refusing to listen.”

Soobin raises his eyebrows at that, “talk to who?”

“Of course, you know who. Choi Yeonjun!”

“W-why… Why would I have to talk to him? We don’t have anything to talk about.”

“Ugh, just… just come here, will you? He’s still waiting for you by the class.”

Yeonjun...is _waiting_ for him? But _why?_

“My job here is done. If you don’t get here, you are missing your golden chance, your _biggest-fucking-chance_. Be there or be a square. I don’t care.”

“But-”

Beomgyu hangs up the call.

And Soobin stares at his black-screen phone like he can make it combust with his eyes.

* * *

It is the strangest re-encounter ever in Soobin’s life. Not the worst, not the best. Just _weird_.

Maybe even a little embarrassing.

“S-Soobin!”

The tall boy raises his head, checking for where the sound has come from. From further away, on the bench nearest to the classroom that he left previously, there appears a pink head waving at him.

Soobin has half a mind to pussy out and retreating to his dorm, if possible, threatening Huening Kai with a bag of corn chips like the coward he is, and maybe the kid will consider getting his backpack back.

But that isn’t going to happen because Beomgyu has screamed about putting a knife right beside his neck. And Soobin is already standing in front of, who he would call two hours earlier as, the ‘love of his life.’

He sighs exhaustedly.

“May I have my stuff back?” He says, lingering his eyes literally _everywhere_ but Yeonjun’s face.

“O-oh, sure. Here,” Yeonjun complies quickly, gives back the bag to its owner, hesitates to continue with the conversation.

Soobin cuts him off before he even tries, “Thanks, I will get going now.” Then he turns around, about to walk off from the, _well_ , the-used-to-be-love of his life.

“W-w-wait!” Yeonjun grabs his wrist, and Soobin is too surprised to react properly, so he freezes like the world’s stiffest terminalia catappa. “Don’t go! I...I have something to tell you.”

“I don’t think we are close enough to have things to talk about,” Soobin straightened-up rejects the man; he can’t stand to look at the pink hair longer than intended, or Soobin will unconsciously drop down on his knees and confess his love to someone who is already _taken_.

Then, he'll going to regret his life decisions.

And if he ever is going to die, don’t let it be from embarrassment. At least, let him die by the upcoming chemistry midterm.

Yeonjun seems to startle by the cold statement, doesn’t hold on his wrist anymore, and Soobin drapes the backpack stripe back on his shoulders. But before he can get to leave again, the pink-haired man raises his voice, rushing through his words.

“H-hold on, I really have something to tell you. Something very, _very_ important.” 

Soobin sighs, “maybe next time when we meet, I need to get back right now, you know, midterm.” Soobin is desperate to head straight to his dorm and buries inside his blankets. Partly because he is tired from being miserable because of a simple _crush,_ and partly because he can’t stand seeing Yeonjun being so _close_ to him. They are standing outside, under the fucking beautiful weather and brightening sun. If Soobin can’t shoot the sun down himself, then give him a chance to run away so Yeonjun won’t see his blushing face and incredibly red ears.

He proceeds to walk away again.

“W-wait! Choi Soobin!”

People can call him rude, whatever; he just wants to get out of here. So, he keeps his pacing.

“Choi Soobin, I like you!”

Ugh, _again_ , Yeonjun needs to stop beckoning him back because it’s not good for his health, and like what _else_ does he wants this time besides saying he likes-

Wait…

Wait, _huh?_

Soobin stands still like a fool, feeling like every cell in his body is slowly Windows-2003-shutting-down-ing for a hot minute.

Did he just hear that correctly? Or had Beomgyu’s screaming from earlier on, giving him some ear damage?

“What did you just say?” He turns around, dramatically enlarges his eyes as big as the eggs in his dorm’s fridge.

“I said,” Yeonjun shifts in his own clothes awkwardly, “I said I like you.”

Is this...is this some sort of prank camera? Because if it is, Soobin will never forgive the one who planned this. There is _no way_ Choi Yeonjun likes him. Like, absolutely impossible. Unthinkable. What did he even do to be liked? April’s fool was last week, but it feels like it’s actually today to the blue-haired.

“Are...are you sure?” Soobin asks again, the most foolish question ever, but hey, don’t judge; he just wants to make sure. At least he won’t make a clown out of himself after.

“What do you mean, am I sure? Of course, I’m sure. I wouldn’t even say this from the start if it’s not the truth.” Yeonjun flushes embarrassingly, having to receive a dumbfounded response like he himself isn’t the tongue-tied turkey.

Soobin can’t believe in his ears. “But...but why? I thought...you- Wooyoung- and, and…, wait, what?”

Yeonjun groans, “Wooyoung’s just, Wooyoung is my best friend.”

“But earlier, weren’t you guys…”

“Wooyoung will kiss every damn living beings on the planet, be it me or not, so no, we are not anything to each other. He has a boyfriend.”

 _Oh_.

“Oh. Then…”

“Yeah, so if you just give me three minutes to explain, we can-“

“But why me? Why would you like me?” Soobin cuts him, still failing to comprehend the situation. “I don’t...I don’t have anything special for you to like, I’m just...me. And you are you, _the_ Choi Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun is baffled by the words, “ _The_ Choi Yeonjun? Soobin, please don’t degrade yourself like that. I don’t have anything above you, and neither you do, I am just me, and you are just you.”

“But, but-“

“Also, why would I like you? Well, you are kind, I mean, ridiculously kind, you gave up your seat for the children on the bus, feeding stray dogs and cats on the streets, and even copied the lectures for your friend because he couldn’t attend even though I _know_ that Beomgyu probably won’t even need it. Why _wouldn’t_ I like you, Soobin-ah?”

Soobin doesn’t even know if he’s flying or not. He knows he’s insanely tall and above everyone else’s head, but right now, all he can feel is _light_. Bouncy and happy.

Moreover, content.

He feels _delighted_.

Maybe Beomgyu's plan isn't so bad at all. _A smart man sure is built different._

Soobin doesn’t expect Yeonjun to pay so much attention to him like that, but it’s heartfelt enough for him to drift up to the sky like the idiot he is. He doesn’t even remember how to set his feet down on the ground now. He probably won’t need to do that, anyways.

“I uh, me too.” Soobin bunglingly responds, sensing the blood hastening up to his face like ocean waves.

“You too what?”

“I like you, too. In case, yeah, in case you wonder.”

Yeonjun smiles at him this time, bright and happy like the one he has shown his friends earlier (mission accomplished), “Yeah, I know. Choi Soobin, be my boyfriend?”

“Heck yeah!- I mean- uh, yes.”

Soobin can faintly hear from somewhere around the bushes behind him, with Beomgyu’s voice whispers among the white noise, “about time, now kiss.”

He chooses not to check on said bushes for the sake of his sanity.

By the time the sun has set, the newly dating couple walks each other back to their dorms hand-in-hand, with Soobin mentally whines about how he will definitely tank that chemistry midterm tomorrow morning. But like, what can he do about that? To begin with, he hates chemistry with a passion.

They reach toward the building gates before Yeonjun stops them both, asking a question.

“So…There is, uhm, this one question has resided in my head all day.

"Shoot."

"Can I poke your dimples?”

“Sure, but only with your lips.”

Yeonjun widens his eyes at the bold words. “What?” 

“What?” Soobin counters, confuses by the man's surprise, then he pauses in realization.

_Oh, wait..._

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you reading this: well, that escalated quickly 😳
> 
> currently not in my sane mind bc ateez comeback is coming near and my spring semester just started today...
> 
> ...o lord.
> 
> heheh ty for reading <3


End file.
